


The Boss and the Doctor

by Littlelazyknight



Series: Crossing the line [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelazyknight/pseuds/Littlelazyknight
Summary: The Doctor decides to do something about the Black Organisation





	The Boss and the Doctor

Ai couldn't decide if she trusted the strange man who called himself Doctor. Most of the time he seemed genuine and nice but he had a faint dark aura similar to the one of members of the Black Organisation, or even worse. She had a feeling he killed more people than Gin or any other member but she couldn't rely on hunches- not when Kudo was in danger.   
"Idiot" Ai whispered thinking about shrunken teenager. It seemed that he didn't learn anything from his "adventure" in Tropical Land. When he heard that Gin is going to meet with the boss he followed him without thinking (and without plan). If the Doctor didn't appear, Haibara wouldn't be able to find him.   
Now, hiding in the Organisation headquarters, she couldn't stop shaking.   
"Calm down. I won't let them hurt you." the Doctor whispered but she didn't manage to do so. Especially after what Gin said and what happened next.   
"Kill him." man in the black coat said pointing at Conan.   
Haibara held her breath.   
"Stay here." she heard Doctor saying. Time Lord stood up and screamed:  
"Don't you dare hurt that boy."  
Every gun in the room was immediately directed at him. Haibara knew he was unarmed, but she couldn't help but think, somehow even in a situation like that, he had advantage.   
"Who are..." Gin started asking but was interrupted by a weird voice coming from behind the curtain. It didn't sound like anything Ai had ever heard.  
"WE FINALLY MEET, DOCTOR. I WAS WAITING FOR YOU."   
The boss of the Black Organisation slowly came out. Haibara never thought that something looking like a salt shaker could be that terrifying but this day was full of surprises.   
"YOU DESTROYED OUR KIND BUT WE SHALL RISE AGAIN. I'LL FIND A WAY TO RESURRECT THEM ALL BUT FIRST I'LL KILL YOU."  
The Doctor grined.   
"Playing with life and death is reckless even by your standards."  
"EXTERMINATE!"

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it might be interesting if Haibara could sense that Doctor isn't as innocent as he seems.


End file.
